Family Relationships
by Lady un1
Summary: REPOST I reposted the story, but with a NEW chapter
1. The Talk

Family Relationships.  
  
"Mum! I don't want a girlfriend!" Said Trunks as he shaved his beard. (Which were quite a few strings of hair).  
  
"You're 21 years old now. You're even old enough to get married," said.  
  
"Ouch!!!!!" Screamed Trunks. He had cut himself with the razor. "Marriage! Who said anything about marriage?"  
  
"I'm telling you, once you're married, you'll learn how to take responsibility for your actions." Replied Bulma.  
  
"What actions? If I get married, all I have to do is look after my wife and work for money," said Trunks as he wiped the blood from his chin.  
  
"What about kids?" Began Bulma, "I mean, if you're gonna have a family' you're gonna have to have kids."  
  
"What kids?" Started Trunks, "I never even wanted a family in first place! You're the one who started this conversation anyway."  
  
"So I guess this means you won't have kids then?" Said Bulma as she began to sob.  
  
"Oh mum, please not this again." He held her in his arms and comforted her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mum, mum! I am gonna get married and have kids and get a family and stuff. It's just- I'm not ready to be a father yet or a Husband."  
  
"So when are you gonna get a family then?" Cried Bulma.  
  
"I don't know. I just need a little bit of time to think about it O.K." Considered Trunks.  
  
"O.K. I just want you to grow up well and I wanna do the right thing for you and make the right for you." She had stopped crying and cheered up.  
  
"Mum' I'm not a baby anymore. I'm an adult now and I can make my own choices. I have a great job. In fact, I'm a millionaire. So just- don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said.  
  
"Are you sure, cos I don't want you or your feelings to get hurt." Bulma said.  
  
"I won't," said Trunks, and they both put a smile on each other's faces and hugged each other again. "I know how much this means to you, so I'll do my best to make you happy," he smiled again and let go of her. "Now would get out of my bathroom. I've been tying this towel around my waist for a little time now and it's starting to hurt. I can see red marks.  
  
"Sure." She opened the door and went out of the bathroom into the toilet, which had another door that led to his huge bedroom.  
  
She entered it and to her surprise found Vegeta sitting on Trunks' bed with his arm folded.  
  
"Vegeta- you- scared me," Bulma said, with her right hand over her heart.  
  
"Why are you so startled?" Vegeta asked, "It's not like you don't see me everyday." He stretched out his hand and said to her "Come. Sit beside me. And why are your eyes red? Have you been crying or something?"  
  
"Er-I-I-Er," she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well! Speak up! I'm loosing my patience!" He looked really angry, (You know how he gets).  
  
"It's nothing." Then she sat next to him.  
  
"Good!" He said. "Now, what was all that about?"  
  
"What? I have no idea what you 're talking about." Said Bulma looking 'confused'. She rolled her eyes from side to side.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me woman," growled Vegeta, "I heard the word 'marriage' quite a few times."  
  
"I guess you caught me there." She removed her hands from her lap and folded them.  
  
"So what was it about then?" He growled again, but this time, a bit softer than the first.  
  
"We were just discussing the future, you know making plans." She said in a shaky voice, she was trembling as if she was scared of Vegeta.  
  
"Don't be scared." He put his hand over hers, looked her in the eye and said, "You are my princess and I am your prince. I am to protect you, not hurt you."  
  
"Huh." She was surprised at what he said and what he did. "Oh Vegeta." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped her waist and tightened his lip.  
  
Trunks walked into the room and saw his parents kissing "Ahhhh!" he screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The happy couple screamed. Bulma froze for a minute and then fainted.  
  
"Do you think she's dead?" whispered Trunks as they both stared cautiously into her face.  
  
"Maybe." Said Vegeta, moving his shoulders up and down.  
  
"Oh, No! Mum's dead!" Trunks looked horrified.  
  
"No she's not! She can never die!" Snarled Vegeta.  
  
"Whoo! Whoo! All right Dad!" whooped Trunks.  
  
"Hush child!" growled Vegeta giving him a dirty look.  
  
Trunks gulped "Okay."  
  
"If anyone asks, you knocked her out." Vegeta informed him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why me? Why can't it be you for a change? Anytime something goes wrong, I get the blame." Moaned Trunks, innocently (Because he was innocent).  
  
"Because I'm your father and I'm older than you." He smiled and tapped Trunks on the head, "Besides, I thought you were an adult."  
  
"I am an adult," said Trunks seriously, "Besides aren't dads or mums supposed to stick up for kids, when stuff like this-" He was interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"Hush child. I'm a different father. I don't expect you to be a father or a husband if you're going to act so childish." Vegeta was boasting in front of Trunks for nothing.  
  
"I'm not childish and I will make a good husband and father!" Trunks yelled. He seemed really angry about what his father said. He said it right to his face and got a huge smack right on the back of his head. They got her into Trunks' bed and tucked her in.  
  
After a few hours, Bulma woke UP. "HUH- what happened?" She was still a bit dizzy, from being "knocked out" by Trunks. She looked around. No one was there. The room was filled with silence. Pure silence. She thought it would be best to go back to sleep and so she did. Vegeta came into the room right after she fell asleep for a second time. He walked to her and gave her a kiss on the head. "Sleep well my darling." He said, and walked out of the room.  
  
The next day, everyone was exited (over nothing). Trunks went to park to play a few games with his friends. He was just walking across, when suddenly, he saw someone lying on the grass. "Is she the one?" He thought to himself. "Could she be my one true love?" 


	2. It's only the beginning

_**Thanks for reading my stories and giving in all the reviews. Sorry I couldn't write earlier, I've been really busy these last two years. Here's chapter two of 'Family Relationships'.**_  
  
Note: This is **AU** (Should have mentioned it earlier )  
  
"Hey Trunks, whatcha looking at?" His best friend, Goten asked him. "Um" Trunks stammered. "I, I, I." However hard he tried to look away from this beautiful stranger, so that Goten wouldn't notice, he just couldn't. Her slightly tanned skin and blonde hair. She looked almost like 'The One.'  
  
"Hey! He's looking at that girl. Guys, he looking at that girl!" Goten screams out to the rest of the gang. They began to laugh hysterically. "Well maybe I should go and introduce you to her." He grabbed Trunks by the arm and pulled him towards the stranger.  
"What! No!" Trunks screams and pulls the other way, but his feelings took over his strength. "Honestly, Goten, we don't have to do this." As they got closer and closer, his heart was practically jumping out of his chest.  
Alas, they reached the girl.  
"Hi. My name is Goten and this is my friend - "  
"I wouldn't care if your name was William Shakespeare. Just get out of the way you're blocking the light." She wouldn't even look up at them.  
Trunks had an assortment of feelings sprinting around inside of him. "I'm really sorry about my friend, He's - "  
"Are you deaf? I said get out of the way!"  
They both thought she was a bit rude, but Trunks thought she just needed a little time. She was a beautiful girl, so she'd probably been hurt a lot.  
"Listen, I really don't think it's all that necessary to be so mean. My - "  
"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice spoke out. Someone had walked up to them. He had black hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like the girl.  
"Yes, there is." Replied the girl.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"These guys are bothering me. They're ruining my tanning session. You know how grumpy I can get if I haven't relaxed throughout the day."  
"Well guuuyys, let me make you a deal. You leave my sister alone and I won't to hurt you."  
They could both sense his high level of power. "Hey, buddy, we didn't mean to upset the little lady O.K. We were just, on our way, right Trunks?"  
  
The girl sat up and Trunks gazed at her continuously. He was lost in a world, where they were the only ones there. He took no notice whatsoever of what was going on around him. "Hey Trunks we better go man, this guy means business"  
"I can see have made your choice. I will give you till the count of ten to get of my sight. 1. 2. 3"  
He powered up, and just before he said ten, Goten was gone within the blink of an eye. Trunks was still unaware of his surroundings.

"What a wimp. And what are you staring at?" She asked Trunks. That was when he realised he was on his own, and he had been staring at the girl the whole time.

"I really am sorry about my friend, he's an idiot sometimes." Trunks said with a hint of guilt in his voice.  
"He's still looking over here you know." She said. A huge sweat drop ran down Trunks' head.  
"Really, you don't know how sorry I am." You could hear the embarrassment in his voice.  
"Well whatever. At least one of you is decent _and_ cute." She said as she winked at him.  
"See ya around" He said, with a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah." She smiled at him and lay back down.

Thank you for reading (if you did). I hope you enjoyed this chapter also. Again I'm sorry about the delay. And this time, I'm serious. Thanx again.


End file.
